The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to integrated control of the fuel supply and spark timing mechanisms of engines incorporated in outboard motors.
Attention is directed to U.S. Broughton et al. Pat. application Ser. No. 066,142, which was filed on June 24, 1987, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which is incorporated herein by reference.